Under the Stars
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: As the war against Liu Biao and Jing Province rages on, Sun Ce decides to entrust the protection of Xiao Qiao, now a young widow, to one of his most trusted lieutenants. However, if there's one thing the ruler of Wu overlooked, it's the aching desire in the princesses heart to find love again. Is it wrong for two lonely hearts to join as one? (A spin off to Land of Might!)


**This story right here is another idea I've had rattling for quite a while. I Thought it was about time to take it off the to do list and get things started. Are any of you familiar with my Land of Might fanfiction series? Well, this is another what if story based around that.**

 **Fans of Xiao Qiao and We will especially like this one I think. As always, the first part of every new story goes up as a taster chapter of sorts. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **For those of you that are new to my writing, I'd recommend you read Land of Might before starting this one. Anyway, Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Under the Stars**

As the mighty, burning sun rose over the land of Jianye, there came an air of haste and quickness to the castle, handmaidens and guardsman hurrying through its decadent, velvet carpeted halls. It was of course, a time of war, and in war, there were always casualties. No matter the army or the lord a soldier served, such a thing was unavoidable as those with power fought to make the world a place of their design.

One such soldier, a man of passionate heart and strong spirit, prepared for the day ahead, looking into the reflective glass ahead of him with a nervous curve of the lips. Why now of all times, was he summoned to stand before his lordship?

"Okay, Yunqi, keep it together. I'm sure whatever Lord Sun Ce wants, you can handle it. After all, you've already fought beside the people of Wu countless times."

A foreign fighter, one with little in the way of recollection when it came to his true name or past. Indeed, he'd been thrown into this land of China, a puppet who's strings were pulled by the ever mysterious, ever watching Zuo Ci.

Giving one final look toward his reflection, Yunqi nodded contentedly, making sure everything was in order. Clad in his usual fatigues, a mid-length crimson jacket and finely trimmed martial arts garments, he ran a hand across his chin, assured at least that his smooth, roguish features were tidy, his hair of golden blond presentable, and his eyes, so powerful and green, not too tired in appearance.

"Alright," he relented, clasping hands together in a quiet prayer before making his way toward the door. "I better be off. If Lord Sun Ce wants to see me so urgently then I've no need to keep him waiting."

Regardless of these attempts at looking respectable, it was hard to deny a quiet feeling that coursed within, unease, nervousness. In all the months prior he'd served the kingdom of Wu, Sun Ce had never called for him so abruptly, and certainly not in the early morning hours.

"Just what exactly does he need from me?"

A simple question, yes, but one that played out in his head for countless minutes, even as he sidestepped the busy servants and staff, each one of them seemingly busied by a menial task – sending messages to guards, delivering things to rooms, and ensuring the regal palace remained in order.

* * *

There Yunqi stood, a hand placed upon his beating heart, taking measure of its many beats as he waited outside the wide, elegantly decorated door of wood of sturdy steel and golden trim which lead into the audience chamber.

"Okay," with a breath the blond warrior calmed himself. "You can do this, Yun. It doesn't matter the task…. You've got this under control."

Waiting any longer would've been rude, so, after one last deep breath, the young man pushed with all of his might against the door ahead, entering with the best attempt as a confident expression he could muster, bowing halfway across the wide, carpeted floor.

"You sent for me, Lord Sun Ce? I'm here, just as you asked."

The Little Conqueror, Wu's shining star – and since the fall of a great many lords at the hand of Lu Bu's conquest, perhaps one of the only men with enough heart and strength to stand up against the unchecked fury of Feng Xian.

"I certainly did, Yunqi. Be calm and come closer. I've got to ask a favour of you."

A favour? What kind of favour? Standing, his expression tinged with unease, Yunqi made his way across to the lord, taking note of his features, his regal but still surprisingly casual attire, the confidence upon his face and the burning, heartfelt fire within his eyes.

"What could you possibly need _me_ of all people to do for _you_ , my Lord Sun Ce? I'm willing and able, but depending on what you need I'm not sure if I'm up for the task."

"Trust me," the ruler of Wu spoke, upbeat and perfectly sure of himself. "You're just the person I need for this important job. Now… listen closely. If anything, I need you to be extra careful."

Caution was required, great. It wasn't exactly his speciality, but regardless, Yunqi was on no position to deny a personal request from the one who had given him a place to call home.

"Okay, Yunqi. I'm sure you know the deal very well by now. Liu Biao's armies wait at our boarders, and soon we'll be meeting them in battle. Even with Cao Pi coming to our aid in this next clash, it's going to be a tough fight…"

Of course. The alliance with Cao Pi was one of the very things Yunqi had assisted Lady Lianshi in striking in the weeks before. With the wolves at the door, it was better for everybody to work together instead of standing alone – especially since the forces of Jing Province held such a massive advantage.

"Yes my lord," Yun spoke softly, waiting with arms folded. "Is that the reason you called me here? Do you need me to lead a scouting party, or perhaps attempt a night raid against our enemies?"

Scouting and raids in the depths of midnight, two things Yunqi proudly admitted to having a hint of skill toward. If anything, he'd certainly do his utmost if that's what his ruler needed.

"No," Sun Ce dashed his hopes with a quick response. "This one's far more important."

What could be more important than trying to strike against the forces of Jing when they were so close? Yunqi couldn't help but give an inquisitive, yet slightly confused look.

"Rest easy, foreign warrior, I can see the look in your eyes, but hear me out. I'm sure you remember the stories of how many people we lost when we fought against Lu Bu's forces in Chang'an, right? Well… it's in relation to that…"

True, the clash at Chang'an was before his arrival, but regardless, Yunqi didn't need to have been there to know about it. The tales of traumatized soldiers were all the proof he needed. It was impossible to say anything with enough sentiment to bring honor to the hundreds of thousands of soldiers that died that day. Instead, the blond fighter kept quiet as his lord continued to speak.

"Well… we lost my sworn brother, Zhou Yu in that battle… and his wife Xiao Qiao, my sister in law, became a widow. She's already lost so much, and the last thing I want is for her to be put in danger with our enemies so close…. With that in mind, I'd like her moved from the capital in the dead of night."

Yunqi's eyes widened, pupils tiny as pinpricks as his mind worked to put two and two together. "My lord… I've got endless respect for you, but you can't expect _me_ of all people to be up for the task? May I kindly ask why?"

"Well that's very simple, Yunqi," Sun Ce responded with a cool, confident smirk. "You're face isn't as well-known as some of my other more distinguished retainers, and if anything, you're a skilled combatant and very swift on your feet. You're perfect for a one man escort mission

Such high praise – he was almost unworthy. A heat filled the cheeks, and unable to say much in the way of protest, Yunqi simply gave another bow. "Thank you, milord, but I must ask…. How exactly would you have me do this?"

In perfect control as always, as fierce as a tiger, he came toward the green-eyed lieutenant, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"There's already a plan in place to have you leave by horseback tonight. You'll be taking the mountainous roads over the following week, stopping at small villages along the way until you reach the castle town of WuJi. Once there, your housekeeping staff will be sent for and you'll remain there as Xiao Qiao's protector…."

A shock, no, more a jolt of surprise swept across Yunqi's body as he made the realization of what such an important mission meant. "But that means…. Lord Sun Ce…. If I'm to remain with her ladyship once she's been safely escorted… I won't make it back to assist in the battle against Liu Biao…"

Such an idea was one that Yun couldn't help but feel a cold, upsetting twinge of disappointment toward, one so strong in fact that he took a silent breath, trying with all of his might to stop his feelings on the matter from showing through.

Nodding, his expression the slightest bit apologetic, Sun Ce brought his arms behind his back, producing a small wooden scroll from the wide strategy table behind.

"That's true… but believe me when I saw the safety of Lady Xiao Qiao is by far the greater service you could do for me…. In fact, if you agree to carry out this task for me… I'll have you officially promoted when it's time for you to return."

Such an offer was one Yunqi simply could not contain his emotions toward. A low, gasp slipped free from his lips, and giving another thankful bow, he took a moment to think the idea over.

A promotion to the rank of an official officer would mean so much. He'd have status, he'd be recognized, and more than that, he'd be able to take living quarters in the castle instead of remaining in the small estate house he'd been given.

True, it was hard to ignore how much he yearned to prove himself on the field of battle, the one place he truly felt he belonged, but to be recognized as a full-fledged officer and not just a lesser retainer would bring the chance to prove himself in future, or so he thought, at least.

There was no turning down this rare opportunity, no matter how much a cool wave of disappointment washed over him. In the end, it was best to nod, agree and hope for the best.

"Of course, my Lord," Yun stood, eyes aflame again with focus and determination. He could dwell later on, but for now? He had a job to do, and an important one at that. "You can leave this to me! I'll do everything I can to make sure Lady Xiao Qiao is safe, even protect her with my life if need be."

"Excellent," Sun Ce smiled, giving a firm slap on the back in showing of apprication. As always, he was as gracious as he was fair in rule. "I knew I could count on you of all people to come through for me, Yunqi. Now… be sure to rest easy, and tell nobody of what we've discussed here today."

At that point his eyes became a little harder, more serious, almost frightfully so. "This mission is top secret… not even some of my most trusted generals know about it. If anybody asks, Xiao Qiao is here and Jianye and nothing is any different, do you understand?"

No sense in going back on things now, especially after his lordship had placed so much faith in him. Yunqi gave a solid, steely nod, his powerful eyes of emerald green shining against the candlelights of the huge, amazingly decorated room.

"I follow, my lord, loud and clear. I don't know anything about this conversation… and if anyone outside of this room asks… I'll be attending to my duties and preparing for the battle against Jing."

"Fantastic, you can go now, Yunqi. I'm counting on you to pull through for me."

No pressure – of course not. Trying to push the faintest twitch of unease, he felt, Yun stood, flexing stretching his stiff arms outward before turning his back. The guards stood at either side of the door, armored and sturdy as stone sentinels, parted as he came closer, allowing him to leave with stern as they moved their weapons aside.

Out into the hallway and down the corridor Yunqi went, taking another moment to breathe. All the way back toward the nearest exit to the sprawling castle, past the countless patrolling guardsman and across the long, winding corridors, he couldn't help but reflect.

It was okay to feel a little scared, wasn't it? After all, he'd been given a task so secret, one so huge in its importance, that there was no room for failure.

More importantly, just who was this 'Lady Xiao Qiao' he'd been asked to protect? He'd met her sister, the honest and softspoken Da Qiao, once before, but never her sister.

Yun shook his head, it was stupid to think about the specifics of who she was. It was her place as sister to the lord's wife that made her worth protecting.

"She's so important… and here I am… me… a man with barely a foot on the ladder in this land, ordered to protect her."

Yes, Yunqi was scared, it was impossible to bury that fact, no matter how much he wanted to. However, as he took a sharp left at the end of the corridor, the sunlight of the outside finally in sight, he stopped, hands held together in a quiet prayer.

" _I'll carry out my duty…. I can't turn away after giving my word now. This is my responsibility, and I'll do everything I can to make sure she gets to Wuji safely…. I can do this…. I know I can…."_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading The first chapter has come to an end. Did you enjoy it? Are there any other romantic pairings you'd like to see in my Dynasty Warriors stories? Feel free to leave some feedback if you like.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Dynasty Warriors and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I'm writing. Thanks again!**


End file.
